Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-x-6+6x-1}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-x + 6x} {-6 - 1}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {5x} {-6 - 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {5x} {-7}$ The simplified expression is $5x-7$